Operation Dragonfall
by Rolling Mist 13
Summary: Modern Spy/Assassin AU - focusing on Tywin Lannister and Catelyn Stark. 20 years ago the most powerful Lords and Ladies turned on their ruler, King Aerys the Mad, and placed Robert Baratheon on the Royal Throne in an operation code named Dragonfall. Now the masterminds behind this scheme are being hunted down one by one in the name of the Wrathful Dragon. Multiple chapter story.
1. First Day

**Hi everyone!**

**New story from me and it is going to focus on Catelyn Stark and Tywin Lannister. **

**Interactions might be slightly OC from cannon as the story will be set in the modern day. Someone is hunting down our favourite characters. Will they find out why before the assassins get them?**

**Please enjoy the first chapter of Operation Dragonfall!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Day **

* * *

Catelyn woke to the sound of the alarm clock begging her to get up. She blinked a few times trying to banish the sleep from her eyes and slowly moved to turn the offending machine off.

Normally it was Ned's duty to silence the alarm clock and he had done so with ruthless efficiency that Catelyn would sometimes swear she never even heard the first beep finish. But Ned was not in her bed and would never be again. He had died six months ago in a car crash. His beloved Land Rover Defender car had been found wrapped around a great weir wood tree and Ned Stark himself had been found impaled on a branch through the window of the car.

Twenty years of marriage had come to an end in an instant.

Catelyn hadn't been able to speak for a day after receiving the phone call notifying her of her husbands _accident_. That day had been a blur. All she remembered was Robb and Jon carrying her up to her bedroom while Sansa tried to distract Arya, Bran and Rickon. That had been the worst day of her life, losing the love of her life then having to explain to the children what had happened.

Catelyn slid out of the large bed and began stretching, trying to shake away the sad feelings and focusing her thoughts on the day ahead. It was Rickon's first day of secondary school. He would now attend the same school as Bran and Arya. Catelyn had a scheduled phone call later with Sansa to discuss how she was settling into King's Landing University, no doubt the subject of her allowance would crop up. Her eldest Robb was currently training at the Winterfell Academy to be an officer in the Northern regiment. Jon, who Catelyn and Ned had legally adopted when he was only a toddler, was in the middle of his police officer training course, also called taking the black, based at a complex called the Wall. Catelyn knew Jon's true parentage. Ned had told her the moment he had walked through the door holding a new-born that the baby was his nephew. It was too dangerous in the current political climate for his true father's identify to be revealed so the decision had been made to adopted him.

Catelyn changed into her running gear, tied her hair up and went to her three youngest children bedroom doors. She knocked on all three doors yelling, "Breakfast in ten minutes."

And exactly ten minutes later the smell of bacon, eggs and toast wafted through the air of their spacious King's Landing Georgian home. Seconds later the rapid pitter-patter of hungry children could be heard as Arya, Bran and Rickon hopped and tumbled down the stairs to the kitchen to find three full plates set out on the kitchen counter and their mum in the process of washing up.

All three children immediately started tucking into the plates. Arya was dressed for school and was tapping her foot away to the beat of her iPod's music while Bran had his headphones on and was staring intensely at his fried egg as if contemplating what came first, the egg or the chicken. Rickon, well Rickon had decided to dress in his wolf onesie instead of his school uniform and was hoofing down his breakfast.

Catelyn saddled up to her youngest. "Rickon, you can't go to school dressed like that."

"Why not," Rickon moaned.

"Because you are going to big school and in big school you have to wear your uniform," Catelyn replied.

Rickon chewed on a piece of bacon before responding, "I don't want to."

"Okay mister I'll make a deal with you. If you go up stairs and change into your school uniform I will arrange a playdate with Shireen Baratheon again, you really enjoyed your last playdate with her."

Rickon's eyes lit up at the mention of his friend. "Okay," he said before rushing off to his bedroom up the stairs. As he disappeared from Catelyn's view the door bell rang.

_It is hardly seven o'clock, _Catelyn chastised.

Catelyn opened to door to see a smiling man dressed in a baggy boiler suit.

"Hi, Mrs Stark?"

"Yes."

"I am here to fix your boiler," he said with a smile. "Apologies for the early hour but I have a lot of people to see today."

Catelyn raised eyebrows. She did need her boiler fixed. The last few days the Stark household had been subjected to freezing cold showers but the man in font of her wasn't her usual handyman.

"Where is Gerold? He normally fixes my pipes."

"He is on holiday," the man replied quickly.

Catelyn nodded slowly and waved him in. She crossed through the kitchen to the door on the other side and showed him to the basement where the boiler was located.

"Let me know if you need anything, tea, coffee, a biscuit," Catelyn threw over her shoulder as she marched back up the stairs to the kitchen.

Arya and Bran hadn't moved from their positions at the kitchen counter and were both fully absorbed in what ever music they were pumping into their ears. But they were ready for school. Rickon was nowhere to be seen.

Catelyn looked at her watch, if he didn't hurry up they were going to be late on his first day of secondary school.

Catelyn sighed as she trudged up the stairs in search of her youngest. She opened Rickon's bedroom door to see him fully dressed in his uniform sitting on his bed with a solemn look on his childish face.

"Rickon are you okay," Catelyn said as she knelt down in from of him. It wasn't like Rickon to stay still or quiet.

"There are going to be lots of big kids and I don't know where all the hiding spots are in this school. I don't want to go," Rickon huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Hiding spots?" Catelyn questioned.

Rickon gave his mum a shy smile before responding, "Yeah where to run to when you have just thrown a stink bomb."

"Well first of all you won't be throwing stink bombs and second of all I know going to another school is scary but Shireen will be there and you don't want to let her down she is probably feeling the same way."

At the mention of Shireen Rickon uncrossed his arms and jumped off the bed.

_That is the spirit,_ Catelyn thought as she watched Rickon race out of his room to the kitchen.

Catelyn followed him down the stairs. They were already to go. Catelyn looked at the basement door. The school run would only take half an hour but she put the kettle on and made a tea. Gerold always wanted a tea. Maybe this guy would too.

Catelyn took the steaming mug of tea down the stairs careful to hold it gingerly so not to burn herself.

Arya saw her mum descend down the stairs at the exact moment her phone started to violently vibrate and beep on the kitchen counter. _She'll be right back,_ Arya shrugged to herself not bothering to look at the screen of the flashing phone.

* * *

Catelyn reached the bottom of the stairs and saw the handyman's back as he worked in the corner of the room.

_Funny, the boiler is on the other side of the room. What is he doing?_

Catelyn shuffled towards the man's back as she avoided the random junk that had ended up down in the basement.

"I made you a tea, I guessed two sugars and some milk."

The man span round on his feet and gave Catelyn a surprised look. She saw beyond him. He had been working on something on the wall.

Catelyn's face went white when she figured out what.

_That is a bomb._ There was no mistaking the timer and the surrounding compartments for anything else. This man had planted a bomb in her home.

He was now reaching for something in his waistband. Catelyn didn't wait to find out what. She hurled the scolding tea at the man's face.

His cries of pain where enough to tell her the hot liquid had covered his face and as he went to protect his eyes he had dropped the object he had grabbed.

A gun. A silenced pistol to be exact.

Catelyn lunged for the gun on the ground. As her fingers closed around the barrel she felt the man's hands on her leg reeling her back. She kicked out and connected with the man's shoulder setting herself free but before she could turn and use the gun on him she received a swift kick to her hand knocking the gun to the other side of the room. The man advanced on her having fought through the pain of the hot tea still dripping down his cheeks. His face was red and puffy but his eyes were full of rage.

Catelyn felt calm despite the situation. She had been here before. The man charged at her and she gracefully ducked under his looping arms and kicked out his back leg allowing her to wrap her arm around his throat and squeeze.

The man struggled to release her grip and after a few unsuccessful attempts decided he couldn't get enough purchase to rip her arm away so he threw himself backwards onto the floor. He landed on top of Catelyn and crushed her body against the floor but she still didn't let him go. Catelyn could feel the panic fully grip the man. He was running out of time and air. He started to thrash about above Catelyn but she was focused. Nothing would make her release her grip until the man had had his last breath. No-one threatened the safety of her family and lived.

A few more seconds of their wriggling and Catelyn felt the tension leave his body. She held on, counting to twenty before she released him. She rolled him off her still breathing heavily, more from the adrenaline than the physical exertion.

This hadn't been the hardest fight she had won.

She walked to the bomb in the corner as she tried to regulate her breathing back down to normal. The bomb was not activated and it looked like it functioned on a timer system. The kids upstairs were safe.

_Oh Seven Hells! _Cately cursed as she thundered back upstairs. _The kids!_

She flew through the door to see that her kids were still blissfully unaware of what had been transpiring a floor below them. Arya and Bran were still nodding to their music while Rickon had turned on the TV to watch cartoons.

Catelyn walked to stand directly in front of Arya and waved to get her attention. "Arya …. Earth to Arya," Arya took out one earplug, "you will drive Bran and Rickon to school today, okay?"

"Wait what, I only passed my driving test last week."

"I have complete confidence in you, honey just drive slow-"

"Awesome," Arya yelled as she collected her car keys and ran to the door. Bran and Rickon followed her but before Arya opened to the door she shouted back to her mum, "Oh by the way your phone was ringing a minute ago."

Catelyn immediately went over to her phone and started to scroll through her messaged. Missed call, missed call, missed call, all from the same number in the last five minutes. This wasn't a good sign. Neither was having a dead body in your basement.

"Um Mum," Catelyn heard Rickon's voice. "Some old dude and a giant are blocking our drive way."

Catelyn's protective instincts went into overdrive as she charged through the front door to reach Rickon and Bran who were standing on the porch of their house overlooking the driveway. She gathered her two boys in her arms but stopped in shock as she scanned the scene in front of her.

Arya was currently having a staring contest with her head stuck out the window of her car with a man that was easily seven foot tall and possibly two foot wide. The giant was standing in the way of her reversing her car.

But what shocked her more was the man leaning on a black Rolls-Royce in the street just a dozen metres away. He wore an impeccable three-pieced suit and his green eyes were currently fixed on her own Tully blue eyes.

_Tywin Lannister, here? That explains why the Mountain is here and about to get run-over,_ Catelyn judged by the look on Arya's face.

Tywin uncrossed his feet and lightly pushed off the car's bonnet to straighten before he addressed Catelyn.

"You don't answer your phone very well."

"I was rather busy with … something else," Catelyn replied.

Tywin gave Catelyn a knowing look.

"Gregor, unless you want that young lady to run you over I suggest you return to the car and let these young people go. Mrs Stark and I have some business to conduct."

At Tywin's words Catelyn kissed her two boys goodbye and ushered them into Arya's car and told her to drive straight to Sansa's flat. When Arya gave her a concerned look Catelyn rubbed a thumb over her cheek.

"It is just a precaution Arya but do as I say, go to your sister's, call your brothers as well and sit tight, okay? I will phone you when I know what is going on."

Arya slowly nodded at her mother with questions in her eyes but she pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road in the opposite direction of their school.

_So much for Rickon's first day at school being a success, _Catelyn thought gloomily as she retreated back to her front door.

Tywin followed Catelyn up to the porch and pointed beyond Catelyn to the front door. "May I come in?" He enquired.

"I don't know if you should." Catelyn answered thinking of the man she had just killed in the basement. "The last person to do so won't be leaving and I do currently have an explosive on the premises that if activated would probably level my entire house. But please by all means come in. Coffee? Tea? A biscuit?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

So let me know you thoughts :)

This will span multiple chapters and I have a detailed bullet point outline of the story complete. Will try to update once a week but will depend on how my progress is on my other story Dance of the Falcon is going. This story is a guilty pleasure one and a bit of fun for me.

If you spot any mistakes plot or grammar please point them out. I will be grateful :)

**Up next: **Catelyn and Tywin try to dispose of a problem and figure out who wants them dead.

**Please review and subscribe if you enjoyed this first chapter! See you next chapter!**


	2. Consequences

**Hi everyone!**

**I am back, I know it has been awhile so I apologise for that. **

**I give a bit of info on the backstories of Tywin and Catelyn in this chapter but there will be more world building as this story continues :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Consequences**

* * *

"Yes, I'll have some tea. I presume there is a dead body somewhere and you mentioned an explosive?" Tywin said.

Catelyn pointed towards the basement door as she searched out the cups and tea bags. Once she found them she clicked the kettle on and turned back to face Tywin. He was now leaning on the kitchen breakfast counter her kids had been sat at only a few minutes ago.

_What is his involvement here,_ she wondered as she waited for the kettle to boil.

Nowadays Tywin Lannister was a titan of business and a rather high ranking politician. But those occupations were not how Catelyn truly knew Tywin.

They had first met over twenty years ago when they amongst others had successfully plotted to remove the unstable King Aerys from the Throne in favour of a total democracy where the currently elected Prime Minister was Robert Baratheon. A plot that had worked to each of their families benefit.

The Lannisters had used their money and influence to grow their business empire beyond their traditional hub in the Westerlands, mostly by filling the void the Targaryens demise had created. The Tullys in the wake of the collapse of the Targaryen empire managed to establish themselves as a major company in Westeros through contracts held with the Starks and Arryns that had been negotiated as part of the plot to rid Westeros of the Targaryens. Their monopoly had to be broken for other companies and families to flourish and the past twenty years had so far demonstrated that the right decision had been made.

It was also how Catelyn had met Ned. She smiled at the memory. Ned had been a young solider representing the Stark interests when his brother and father had become the latest victims of Targaryen madness. She, well she had been representing the Tully interests but her father hadn't trained her to be a solider or to follow him into the business world. She had been trained to be an assassin. A fact she had never told her husband and managed to hide from him for the entirety of their marriage.

A fact the man currently behind her knew all too well.

Catelyn remembered the demise of the Targaryen family vividly. No-one could forget the image of the Royal Palace nicknamed the Red Keep going up in flames after a horrendous fire had ravaged its way through leaving no Targaryens alive. Rumours were that the Mad King himself had started the fire but Catelyn knew better. She knew who had started the fire. She had been there that night and witness the first spark catch light.

Once the Targaryens had been defeated and wartime had turned back into peacetime her skills were no longer officially needed and she had turned to playing the role of the beautiful fiancee of the heir to the Stark fortune. After Robb's birth she couldn't resist taking a few blackmarket contracts here and there to keep her skills sharp. Sometimes she even found such a scumbag that she dispensed with a contract and simply killed them when the opportunity arouse. Of course when her family had begun to grow the amount of contracts she took dwindled and she became more selective about her targets only accepting contracts on those that she felt really deserved death.

The kettle started to scream and Catelyn poured the hot water. She faced her kitchen counter swirling around the tea bags in the two cups in front of her with a small spoon.

She was trying to ignore Tywin's stare that was currently burning a hole through her back as she thought about how to get rid of the bomb and body in her basement before the kids would return home and what she would tell them.

Tywin's words disturbed her from her thoughts.

"Two sugars, no milk."

Catelyn turned to face her current house guest. She must have had an annoyed look on her face as Tywin added after a few moments with an amused look on his face.

"Please. I guess I mustn't forget my manners or I'll end up like your last house guest."

"Talking of which, how did you know there was an assassin sent to kill me?" Catelyn asked as she handed Tywin his tea and brought her own cup to her lips.

"Well one came for me in the middle of the night. Naturally I inquired for the reason for my attempted murder."

Catelyn read between Tywin's words, "You tortured them?"

"I had my men torture him, some Dothraki biker gang member. Frankly I am insulted someone thought I could be killed by such a lowlife."

Catelyn couldn't keep the smile from tugging at her lips. Of course Tywin Lannister would be insulted that an assassin of a better quality was not sought to murder him. Catelyn watched the head of the Lannister family take a sip of his tea.

"I presume he revealed that there was another assassin sent to kill me," Catelyn deduced.

"Yes, and naturally I came rushing over here to save you." Tywin looked around the kitchen and his eyes rested on the basement door. "But my services were not required."

"How gentlemanly of you. But as you know by now I don't need help defending myself or my family but I could use your help in disposing of the body and the bomb."

Tywin made a noise that sounded a lot like a chuckle, "I wasn't aware I had offered my help in that regard."

"Feel free to stay up here then will I dissolve my would-be murderer downstairs," Catelyn said as she took herself and her cup of tea through the basement door and disappeared from Tywin's view.

Tywin grinned. She hadn't changed a bit. The deadly edge that was apparent in her youth had simply been masked by motherhood as she had grown older but Tywin had seen what she was capable of. He had even ordered some of the more gruesome deaths Catelyn had inflicted.

He followed Catelyn with his still hot tea in his hands. He wasn't going to miss the opportunity to watch Catelyn at work. Those that did watch her work normally didn't survived the experience.

As Tywin stepped into the basement he saw the bomb at the other end of the room and Catelyn crouched over the dead assassin. Catelyn started to drag the assassins body over to an old and worn looking bathtub.

Tywin merely watched as he wondered over to the bomb to confirm that it was indeed deactivated then sat down in an old but imposing armchair that faced the bathtub that Catelyn was currently pushing the dead assassins body in.

He watched Catelyn as she started to gather various bottles that were hidden around the basement. But his mind started to ponder the situation they were in.

Someone was killing all the people who had been involved in planning Operation Draganfall. Hoster Tully had taken out a sailing boat and never returned, Jon Arryn had died of a heart attack supposedly and Ned Stark had met with an unfortunate accident driving home at night. Tywin looked to the bomb still attached to the wall, Catelyn's death was meant to have looked like an accidental gas explosion. Tywin wondered what his death would have looked like if his assassin hadn't been caught? _A home invasion gone wrong maybe?_ _Would Jamie and Cersei been targeted too? _Tywin mused to himself.

But there was one other plotter that had yet to be targeted that needed to be warned. Stannis Baratheon, he was the Baratheon that had been involved in the plotting while his elder brother had taken his troops to war against the Mad King and become the hero Westeros stood behind in the wake of the Red Keep fire and the presumed dead Targaryens. Tywin pulled out his phone and called his sometime business opponent and sometimes conspirator. Tywin watched Catelyn pour the liquid from the bottles into the bathtub and onto the assassin as his phone rang and rang. The faint smell of sulphuric acid filled the air in the basement.

Tywin gave up trying to contact Stannis. _No one bloody answers their phone._ And this was not a message that could be left on a voicemail. He did however receive a text message from Gregor.

"Mrs Stark I don't suppose your handy man is called Gerold Hightower?"

Catelyn left the assassin dissolving in the bathtub and walked towards Tywin, as she cleaned her hands on a rag. "Yes Gerold he has been my plumber for the last ten years, why?"

"Gregor Clegane my driver just found his naked body stuffed into the back of his van just outside your house. Your assassin seems to have been a lot more competent than my one."

"Mmm that is a problem," Catelyn said, bodies meant investigation and investigations were never a good thing for a part-time professional killer.

Tywin tapped away on his phone. "Consider it solved. Gregor is dealing with it."

"Thank you," Catelyn responded, glad to limit the number of bodies she needed to get rid of to only one for the day.

"Are we done here," Tywin asked.

"We?" Catelyn said teasingly.

"You got rid of one body I got rid of the other one," Tywin said matter-of-factly. "Besides I think I know where the assassins are going to strike next."

Catelyn's interests were piqued. "Who?"

"Stannis Baratheon."

Catelyn's eyes flashed as she connected the dots. "Operation Dragonfall."

Tywin nodded in agreement as he stood up from the armchair and walked towards Catelyn, "Someone wants revenge. Someone wants us dead."

"We need to warn Stannis, now."

"I have tried to call him, he isn't picking up, that seems to be a habit when I phone people who are in mortal danger," Tywin said as he finished the tea in his hand and placed it on the side of the bathtub. The assassin was now barely recognisable as a human anymore.

"Then we will have to go to him," Catelyn said over her shoulder as she turned away from Tywin and marched up the stairs.

Tywin followed Catelyn back up the stairs after giving the melting assassin one last look. Catelyn Stark was not a woman to be messed with and he wasn't a man to be messed with either. Their enemy had no idea what they had unleashed.

He reentered the kitchen to see that Catelyn's attention was focused on the TV. Now was not the time for distractions. Tywin was about to usher her out of her house when he caught what was on the TV.

It was an image of a mansion on fire. It was Dragon Stone, Stannis Baratheon's mansion that was on fire.

"Looks like we are too late," Tywin stated just behind Catelyn's shoulder.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the interactions between Tywin and Catelyn, they are going to make one hell of a team when they figure out who is actually trying to kill them :)

Please let me know if there are any spelling errors or if something about the adapted background stories doesn't make sense :)

I was going for the casually dissolving a body while sipping tea vibe :P

**Reviews:**

Larenbull - Haha glad you enjoyed the first chapter :) Yeah Arya can totally be Arya in this pic.

jean d'arc - Thanks! I like mum assassin Catelyn too. The deal was explained a little in this chapter but as the story progresses more will be revealed :)

Guest - Glad you think so :) It is my guilty pleasure fic :P

**Up next: **Catelyn and Tywin try to figure out how to protect their family and who might have found out about their involvement in Operation Dragonfall.

**Please review and subscribe if you are enjoying this story! See you next chapter!**


End file.
